


But Then Everyone Would Know

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, I don't really have a foot fetish or anything, Kotatsu, M/M, starts off as a foot job but ends as a mutual hand job, what happens under the kotatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: The kotatsu is an evil instrument of the devil--but Tsukasa does succumb to it, because Leo is also evil, and really needs to stop wiggling his feet around under the table because these uniform pants are only so thin.“Suo... You love the idea of doing this sort of thing somewhere so public. Someplace anyone could walk in at any time.”“I—I don’t,” Tsukasa muttered, but he couldn’t meet Leo’s eyes, and Leo smirked again.





	But Then Everyone Would Know

It’s a cold day, and Tsukasa is chilled straight through from practicing archery in the open-air archery dojo. He just thought he’d be stopping at the studio (“Sena House,” where Knights gather now) to warm up a little in front of the heater and then go home. Of course, Leader had been there too and had dragged him into the _kotatsu_ —the evil instrument of the devil that causes humans to waste away!

And yet, despite all his protestations Tsukasa found himself seated under the warm, thick blanket of the _kotatsu_ anyway, because no matter what he did he never, ever knew how to resist Leo.

“Suo~ I know I made you join me here and all, but I can’t focus on my music with you staring at me, you know?”

Tsukasa scowled. _Of all the selfish people..._

“Leader, _you_ are the one who dragged me into this hell appliance. And besides, I am not staring at you!”

“Oh really?” Green eyes flicked up to meet his, and Tsukasa felt himself flush. _All right, maybe... but only because he hardly ever looks so focused._

To cover the sudden feeling of embarrassment that had come over him, Tsukasa stood up quickly and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a large locking plastic box. He brought it back and set it on the kotatsu table. Climbing back into the (admittedly heavenly) warmth of the kotatsu, he pulled out a key from his bag and unlocked the box, opening it to reveal neatly stacked piles of cards. Game cards, to be precise—the very game he and Ogami-senpai (and Nagumo-kun and Mashiro-kun, and the transfer student) had played together in the spring.

As he lifted one stack of cards from the box and began to lay them out on the table to organize them, he fully expected his Leader to question why he was keeping all that here in the studio and not at home, but Leo was too absorbed in his music writing to even look up.

Which was good. Tsukasa absolutely did not want to explain to Leader what had happened in the spring. He suppressed a shudder at the memory of his parents confiscating his precious, carefully curated collection of powerful and advantageous cards—right before his long-awaited duel with Ogami-senpai. That had not been a very nice experience, not at all, and he definitely did not want Leader to know how much he’d cried at the time.

That was why the cards were here, in the studio, away from his parents’ reach. Using the best cards from the randomized booster packs Ogami-senpai had so generously purchased so they could still have their duel, he had slowly and carefully built up another collection to battle his fellow students with when the occasion struck.

Reluctantly, he surrendered to the toasty warmth of the kotatsu—all right, maybe they were instruments of evil but they did feel terribly good—and was entirely caught up in organizing his cards by attribute and strength so as to build the best teams for any situation that it caught up entirely off guard when Leo threw down his pen with a flourish and stretched his arms out wide above him. “Aaaaahh, I finished it! Suo, I finished it!” he crowed happily. He stretched out his legs under the kotatsu as well, practically shoving them into Tsukasa’s belly.

“Leader! Could you please not _kick_ me in the stomach? It hurts!” Tsukasa complained, only to hear Leo let out one of his loud, long laughs.

“Wahahaha! Sorry, Suo! I just had to stretch, and your stomach is so nice and soft to press my feet into!” Leo hadn’t moved his feet away. In fact, he was wiggling his toes happily against Tsukasa’s belly, his heels resting on Tsukasa’s thighs.

“Leader, please! And my stomach is not that soft!” Tsukasa protested, trying to reach under the kotatsu to push Leo’s feet off, but it wasn’t working at all.

“Wahaha! I’ll have to tell Sena about this, he’ll take away all your snacks for sure!” Leo laughed.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “Leader, no!” Instinctively, his eyes flashed to the other cabinet where he’d hidden away a cache of cheap snacks and candy for—emergencies.

“Ahahaha, Suo! You’re so easy!” Leo said happily, still digging his feet around in Tsukasa’s lap. Unfortunately, all the movement and the warmth of the kotatsu sending waves of relaxation through his body—and, of course, the fact that he was sixteen years old—was causing his body to have an entirely natural but still perfectly embarrassing reaction, and all of a sudden it became imperative to get Leo’s feet away before he noticed.

Ah. Too late. Leo’s feet stilled as he clearly sensed something, and then a slow smirk spread over his face as he began rubbing his feet around, much more slowly this time, right over Tsukasa’s crotch.

“Suuuoooooo~” he said gleefully. “What’s happening here~?”

Tsukasa flushed bright red. “N-Nothing! It’s—ah—” the ball of Leo’s foot hit a good spot— “It’s a natural reaction, I—ngh—I can’t help it and I would appreciate it if you would—stop that...” He trailed off, his eyes squeezing shut, as Leo only rubbed the outline of his now almost fully hard cock more vigorously. He couldn’t help it—it felt amazing. He fisted his hands in the kotatsu blanket, unable to do anything more than just give in to the sensations as the sole of Leo’s foot circled around the head of his cock, then pressing down against the underside and rubbing against that.

“Jesus Christ...” he muttered, eyes still staunchly closed.

“Suo,” Leo said softly, and without thinking he looked up. Mistake. Big green eyes were looking right at him with an expression of unbelievable fondness.

Quickly he looked away, conscious of the heat in his cheeks. He attempted valiantly not to let out a moan as Leo ground his foot harder against his dick, but the moan came out anyway.

“Can I go over to you?” Leo asked, and Tsukasa dared one glance at him before nodding and then looking away. Then Leo’s foot was gone, and he sighed almost in relief but also, cursing his traitorous body, in disappointment as Leo quickly scooted over so they were sitting at the same side of the kotatsu. He got Tsukasa to lay down so that they were side by side facing each other, heads pillowed on floor cushions. Leo wasted no time carding a hand through Tsukasa’s hair.

Yes, all right, this—or something similar—had happened before. A few stolen kisses and touches in the archery room after Hasumi-senpai and Fushimi-senpai had left, and even a couple times Leo had found him in some deserted corner backstage after a particularly energetic Knights show and kissed him senseless before darting away as quickly as he’d come, leaving Tsukasa flushed, annoyed, and hopelessly turned on. He wasn’t sure how it had started, and he honestly didn’t want to examine it too much. Truth be told, he would take anything from his Leader and a part of him was afraid that if he ever asked Leo what was going on, Leo would take it away. And that was much worse.

As Leo’s fingers toyed with the shell of Tsukasa’s ear, he wormed his leg between Tsukasa’s and hitched him over so they were flush with each other. If it were possible for Tsukasa to get any redder, he did right then as he realized that his Leader was just as hard as he was. Before he could even think about it, Leo was kissing him.

He did try to protest. Between kisses. “Leader, I—what if someone comes in—we’re in _public_ , you know—”

“Mm, Suo, you worry too much. Besides,” Leo pulled back to give him a dazzling smile, one that almost blinded Tsukasa, “isn’t that kind of more exciting? Thinking about that?”

Unbidden, an image came to mind of Sena-senpai or Ritsu-senpai or Narukami-senpai bursting through the door right as Leo had his lips wrapped around his—

He couldn’t help it. A guilty shiver thrilled through him, and Leo laughed out loud.

“Ahahaha! You just got harder, didn’t you! Suo, you pervert~” he cackled, and Tsukasa scowled.

“L—Leader, please! Don’t say things like that so loudly! People could hear!” But his voice was unsteady, and he knew it wasn’t a very convincing protest.

Leo knew that too, as he reached down and greedily unzipped Tsukasa’s uniform pants so he could wrap a hand around him. Tsukasa gasped, both at the cold of Leo’s hands (out on top of the kotatsu writing music) and at the wonderful feeling of someone else’s hands touching him.

“Don’t lie to me, Suo,” Leo said, and now his voice was a low purr. Tsukasa tried very, very hard not to shudder, especially as Leo began spreading his thumb around the fluid at the tip and very slowly working him up and down. “You love the idea of doing this sort of thing somewhere so public. Someplace anyone could walk in at any time.”

“I—I don’t,” Tsukasa muttered, but he couldn’t meet Leo’s eyes, and Leo smirked again.

“You’re dirty, Suo.”

This time, it was a challenge. He met Leo’s eyes, glaring up at him. “If I’m dirty, then what are you?” Letting the adrenaline of being called out and instantly needing to fight it override his extreme reluctance to do something he’d never done before and possibly be bad at it, he reached over to unzip Leo’s pants and dart a hand under the waistband of his boxers to grasp the hard cock there.

“Ngh,” Leo panted as soon as he touched it, and Tsukasa was almost undone in shock at how Leo could sound like that. Fascinated, he tightened his grip and began to pump his hand up and down experimentally, only to be rewarded by a beautiful flush on Leo’s cheeks and more moans falling from his lips.

Overcome, he leaned down to kiss Leo, who responded hungrily. Leo pressed in even closer to Tsukasa until their cocks were touching, and Tsukasa felt a full body shiver run through him at the sensation—so much more than he’d ever imagined (not that he had ever had thoughts like that, of course). Leo wrapped a hand around both of them, and Tsukasa gasped into Leo’s mouth.

“L-Leader!” he cried, and when Leo spoke, he sounded just as undone.

“Ah, Suo—Suo—”

It was all so much. The feel of their cocks sliding against one another, so hot and the friction amazing, Tsukasa unable to keep from rutting his hips shamelessly to get more of the sensation, their legs tangled together under the kotatsu and basking in the heat, the way Leo’s brilliant hair was coming undone from his ponytail and the desperate, wild look in his eyes Tsukasa had never seen before and the red dyeing his cheeks, everything in sharp contrast to the cold air and the grey sky outside—

As they raged and almost bit at each other’s mouths in their passion, a small part of Tsukasa astonished that he could ever let loose like this and another part astonished that he was enjoying it this much, he felt an irrepressible wave of sensation build and build inside him, bigger than anything he’d ever felt. Next to him, Leo seemed to be cresting just as close to the edge, until suddenly he broke off their lazy, open-mouthed kiss (more panting into each other’s mouths) and bit at Tsukasa’s neck as he tightened his hold on both their cocks to a vise grip. The shock of the bite was too much, and Tsukasa felt himself spilling into Leo’s hands, utterly unable to hold back a probably embarrassingly loud cry. Leo followed soon after, until their stomachs (and part of their uniform shirts, and part of the floor cushions) were coated in white.

Tsukasa collapsed back against the cushion, still thrumming, vibrating with aftershocks to begin to think about how very bad the mess they’d just created was, staring up at the ceiling.

Next to him, Leo began to laugh. “Ahahaha! Good thing no one came in, huh Suo?” He ruffled Tsukasa’s hair, and Tsukasa frowned.

“I don’t see why you had to bite me. It’s a very good thing I’m wearing a _scarf_ today, Leader.” A sulky tone crept into his voice; he couldn’t help it.

“Ahaha, sorry, sorry! Just a bad habit I picked up from Rittsu.”

“Excuse me?” Tsukasa glared over at him immediately, jealousy and fear flooding his veins.

“I’m just kidding! Just wanted to see that look on your face, ahaha,” Leo laughed, but Tsukasa only felt slightly pacified. Then he looked down at the sticky, drying substance on his stomach, and Leo’s and grimaced.

“It’s a good thing I have some _wet tissues_ in my bag,” he muttered and managed to grab the packet and use it to clean them both up as best he could. Once he was done, Leo wrapped his arms around him and pulled them back to lay on the floor, their legs now incredibly warm under the kotatsu.

“That was fun, Suo,” Leo said and gave him a quick kiss.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tsukasa huffed, but still let Leo tuck him into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing like four other things which I've said I would write for weeks now but I read the first five chapters of the snowball fight event and suddenly I had to write this instead... and okay, it took a force of will to write about my beloved son (Tsukasa) getting dirty, but I think he had a good time. Oh, and lots of references to the events of Card Battler, my FAVORITE GACHA STORY EVER as a TsukasaP and KogaP. it was made for me. yes I have both cards (all cards from it).
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) crying over enstars!
> 
> COMMENTS ARE VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS! anything is ok - but if you enjoyed this, PLEASE let me know!


End file.
